capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke Sarutobi, referred to in the original game as Talon, is a ninja in the Sengoku BASARA series. His weapons of choice are two giant shurikens attached with invisible razorwire and his element is darkness. Biography Profile Sasuke is a ninja in the service of Takeda clan (or to be exact, the Sanada clan), counted as one of the Sanada Ten Braves. He is sneaky, cunning and laid back but has a big sense of responsibility when necessary. Sasuke is shown to have a friendly rivalry with the Uesugi army's ninja Kasuga, though the latter doesn't look at it that way. He can summon a crow familiar to glide down with from above. In Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes, he makes two copies of himself (called "shadow clones") when faced in battle. Being a ninja, he bears many similarities to Kasuga and Kotaro. Gameplay Weapons (from the Devil Kings strategy guide) * Ninja Stars - These default shurikens have low attack and defense. * Quad Stars - Slightly better than Ninja Stars. * Black Ravens - A special pair of shurikens with Dark attributes. They have medium attack power and weak defense. When an enemy is hit, the player gains life. However, if the player swings and misses, they lose life. * Cyclone Reavers - A special pair of shurikens with low attack power and very high defense. They add a bonus hit to every blow struck against "primed" enemies. * Dark Mantids - They have the same properties as Black Ravens, but with much higher attack power and medium defense. * Vinyl Platters - joke weapons. These comical weapons have very high defense and good attack power as well. Skills *'Shadowdive' - Sasuke dives down and then slashes up, driving enemies into the air. The player can control the direction Sasuke travels while underground but can only stay under for a second at most. (Unlocked at Level 3) *'Flare' - Sasuke throws a bright light in front of him to stun his enemies for a short period of time. (Unlocked at Level 6) *'Cicada' - a counterattack that teleports Sasuke above his enemies just before they strike. He then crashes down and attacks. Can only be used defensively. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Lurking Shadow' - Sasuke creates a spinning clone made of shadow that launches forward and damages everything in its path. This is a good attack against lots of enemies at medium and long range. Has a short charge-up period. (Unlocked at Level 14) *'Guardian' - this move creates two shadow clones that mimic Sasuke's exact attacks against nearby enemies. Work great to increase damage against crowds, but isn't so great against single opponents. The shadow clones disappear if Sasuke takes damage. (Unlocked at Level 18) Historical Information The character is based on Sasuke Sarutobi (猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke?), who was a famous ninja featured in many Japanese children's stories from 1911 to 1925. The character was immortalized in contemporary Japanese culture by the 1962 Sampei Shirato comic of the same name. Thereafter, the name Sasuke has become something of a default ninja moniker. Trivia *This is not the first time Capcom has based a character on Sasuke Sarutobi. Years before, there was a minor enemy called Sasuke in the game Captain Commando. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes